Newer Israelcube
Newer Israel |image= Untitled-1530365624.png|caption= REMOVE OTTOMANS|reality_state = Israel and parts of Jordan|government = Republic (authoritarian right wing fascist inspired)|personality = Crazy|capital = Jerusalem (Claimed) Tel Aviv (Actual)|gender = Male|religion = Judaism Atheism|affiliation=AWTOball (beginning, infested and controlled most of it but collapsed later)|language = Hebrew English|friends = STORM Unionball Southeast Asian ally Also secret ally Real Poland|enemies = Everyone Yuo not of existings Ugly Shia Kebab that wants me dead Assad wants me dead huh I REALLY CUT MY TIES WITH YOU SINCE YOU SUPPORT DAMN KEBABS YOU IMPERIALIST DIPSHIT! Myanmar should just Anschluss You and your father China's follower Hentai Pevert You deserve the nuking Same with nam and Myanmar should just anschluss you STORMAFA LEADER AND IS OF KEBAB! REMOVE!! Evil Satay CSOball You are the KING OF KEBABS! REMOVE! YUO OF WORST PINOY! REMOVE CURRY IS FOR RETARDS LIKE YOU! REMOVE! YUO IS ALSO EVIL KEBAB! REMOVE!!! I will nuke Astana next Both are kebab killers but WHY THE FUCK YOU JOIN STORMAFA Vodka Drinking Terrorist YOU DOGS WANT ME DEAD HUH American Ass Lickers YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN ME UGLY KEBAB You are a fucking retarded kebab also wants me dead YUO OF SUPPORTING STORMAFA YOU NI**A RESTORE VLAD THE IMPALER YOU ARE A FUCKING FAKE ROMANIA I will kill you one day WE CAN REMOVE KEBAB TOGETHER BUT FUCK YOU You fucking shit you are fake poland Real Poland could just anschluss you Crete will anschluss you YUO FUCKING RETARD, JUST KILL AUSTRIA AND WE COULD RULE Spaghetti,Pizza etc Sucks, MY ALLIES IN AFRICA WILL ANSCLUSS YOU I wont forget what you did in WW2. YOU UGLY MERKELREICH Meh you are a useless irrelevant junk One day Islamistball and I will bomb Paris GO EAT YOUR FUCKING PAELLA JERK YOU FUCKING IMPERIALIST, GO FUCK YOUR TEA WORST MAPLE ADDICTED BITCH HOPE YOU DIE BRITISH SHOULD HAVE JUST GENOCIDED YOU!!! FUCK YOU CUBAN ASSHOLE Taco fuckers YUO ARE FAKE NICARAGUA Irrelevant jerks think they can remove me Druggard Asshole STOP REMOVING ME YOU MOUNTAINEER JERK How dare you join STORMAFA Another Druggard Asshole FALKLANDS IS NOT YOUR OR TEA'S ITS MINE Irrelevant South American You could have joined me to kill Burger but YOU CHOSE THE WRONG SIDE |like = Zionism, Bullying his own people,Killing Innocents, Muslim Blood, Making Middle East Chaotic, Anchlussing other's lands, Racism, Benjamin Nethanyathu, Destroying American Cities, Donald Trump, Genocide, Massacre of Palestinians|hates = Big Satan, Great Satan, GREATER SATAN, Bigger Satan, BIGGEST SATAN, Another Satan. Satan, Yet another Satan, You are mine, The Whole World, Happiness, People living happily, Secularism, Multiracialism, Islam, Buddhism, Christianity, Shintoism, Peace, Stability, Shinto Satan, Everyone|intospace = Yes|bork = OY VEY|successor=STORM Israelcube}} It will be A new Zionist State but WAY even crazier than his past ancestors. He was a Zionist State created by far rights and STORM dissidents that adhered to AWTOball, infiltrating it, his goal was to destablise the middle east, and killing all Muslims, Christians and Jews there, which is his task. Because of this he is being hated and a lot of people wished for him to disappear from earth. He had many fascist tendencies. Though founded by STORM dissidents he was more of a secular fascist and racialist than a religious devout, being most of his leaders non religious Jews. The Zionist Fascist Government committed many crimes to the Muslims (Mostly), making them getting condemned. They broke with AWTOball due to many corruption and criminal charges. Ended up being threatened and sanctioned by both OFSEball and AWTOball. They also supported Terrorist organisations all around the world, they also have created Pro-Zionist Groups in most parts of the world, those groups infested AWTOball countries even with the boycott against him and forced the end of the institution and their replace later by DTOball. After losing control over AWTOball and collapsing it, he became STORM Israelcube and started to revive it through the ashes of his actions in AWTOball. Ideology * Revisionist Zionism * Jewish Ultranationalism * Irredentism * Secularism * Ethnoreligious Supremacism * Social Conservatism * Right Wing Populism * Right Wing Nationalism * Jewish Far Right * Authoritarianism * Imperialism * Militarism * Economic Liberalism * Neo Fascism (inspiration) * Anti Arabism * Anti Islam * Anti Communism * Anti Americanism Friends Basically Very Less except for crazy dictatorships STORM Unionball- Best Friend Enemies Ottoman Empireball- REMOVE KEBAB! I WILL NUKE ISTANBUL ONE DAY AND KILL ALL STUPID TURKS OF YOUR CULTURE! Greater Palestineball- HAHAHA! YOU ARE MINE! Khomeinist Iranball- Shia Terrorist who thinks he AND FUCKING PALESTINE CAN REMOVE ME, BUT I WILL PROVE HIM WRONG ONE DAY! AND YOU NUKE ME SO MANY TIMES?! New Ba'athist Syriaball- SHITHOLE! LEBANON AND GOLAN IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! YOU CAN GO AND LICK STORMAFA'S BUTT! New USAball- YOU ASSHOLE DEMOCRATIC PIG! MY WORST ENEMY IN THE WEST! YOU SUPPORT PALESTINE AND MY ENEMIES AND FUCK YOU! EVEN CHINA IS BETTER THAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!! Kung Chinaball/Shui Chinaball - ASIAN ARSEHOLES OF DAMN MALAYA AND AMERIFUCK! I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY! I WANT MY COUNTRY FROM THE RHINE TO THE MEKONG RIVER! Jaesun Koreaball- YOU ARE AN ASS LICKER OF CHINA! YOU COOPERATE WITH IRAN,AMERICA, MALAYSIA AND SYRIA TO REMOVE ME?! THAT'S IT! REMOVE KIMCHI AND K-POP!!! Hirotaka Japanball- BITCH AND ASS LICKER OF AMERIFUCK AND MALAYSIA! YOU COOPERATE WITH AMERICANS AND MALAYS TO REMOVE ME YOU ASSHOLE?! Duc Vietball- ASS LICKER OF CHINA! YOU DESERVE TO GET NUKED! MY INDOCHINESE NAZIS WILL KILL YOU! Thai Federationball- STOP BULLYING MY FRIEND Nazi Burmaball YOU MALAY AND AMERICAN ASS KISSER! YOU DESERVE THE NUKE ON BANGKOK! New Malayan Republicball- ONE OF THE BIGGEST CUNTS! YOU DEMOCRATIC ASSHOLE WAS THE ONE THAT LET FUCKING EGYPTIANS AND SYRIANS TO KILL ME! FUCK MALAY!!!! Free Indonesiaball- I like Sukarno to kill Malays BUT YOU COOPERATE WITH CHINA AND RUSSIA! BITCH! United Philippinesball- YOU ARE FAKE PHILIPPINES, A MALAY AND AMERICAN PUPPET! I LIKE THE Free Philippinesball WHICH KILLS AMERICANS AND MALAYS! Indian Unionball- FUCK MAHATMA GANDHI! I WILL KILL THE HINDUS AND MUSLIMS AND LET YOU ROT! REAL MYANMAR WILL TAKE YOUR WHOLE CLAY!!! Ahmadani Pakistanball- ANOTHER MUSLIM THAT NEEDS TO DIE! ''' Central Asian Turkestanball- '''YOU ARE A MUSLIM AND RUSSIAN PUPPET THAT NEEDS TO DIE! Yardumianball- We both kill Turks but... YOU ARE PUPPET OF RUSSIAN ASSHOLES! New Russian Federationball- ANOTHER HUGE CUNT THAT NEEDS TO GET FUCKED UP HARD! I WILL RAPE YOUR PEOPLE AND NUKE YOUR CITIES! YOUR BASES IN FUCKING SYRIA AND EGYPT NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED!!!! Free Republic of Yemenball- OK YOU ARE A JOKE AND A PUPPET OF IRAN AND RUSSIA! YOU WILL DIE AFTER I KILL EGYPT, SYRIA AND IRAN! Great Australiaball- BRITISH, MALAY AND AMERICAN SLAVE THAT NEEDS TO BE KILLED Zealand Empireball- IRRELEVANT PIECE OF SHIT WHICH IS A BRITISH, MALAY AND AMERICAN ASS LICKER! Irish Republican Stateball- HATE YOU PUPPET OF RUSSIA AND KOREA SHIT!! YOU ARE JUST THE WORSE SCUM OF EUROPE SOME STARVING BEGGAR PIECE OF SHIT!!! STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT PALESTINE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA THE BRITISH SHOULD JUST HAVE GENOCIDED ALL YOU ASSHOLES LIKE I WILL DO!!! EVEN THOUGH THE BRITISH ARE ALSO ASSHOLES! Islamic Republic of Egyptball - HAHAHA! OTTOMAN, MALAYSIAN AND AMERICAN PUPPET! YOU DAMN EGYPTIANS DONT EVEN HAVE A PROPER ARMY! I WILL BOMB YOUR PYRAMIDS AND TAKE ALL OF YOUR CLAY SOON! YOU ARE MINE!!!! Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball- GADAFFI SUCKS RUSSIAN AND CHINESE BALLS! YOUR NORTH AFRICAN SHIT CALLED COUSCOUS SUCKS! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY LIBYAN ZIONISTS! United African Republicball- YOU ARE NOT KEBAB BUT FUCK NELSON MANDELA!! YOU BLACK ASSHOLES NEEDS TO DIE! AMERICAN, RUSSIAN, CHINESE AND MALAY PUPPET!! APARTHEID SOUTH AFRICA REAL SOUTH AFRICA!!! Romanian Unionball- YOU ARE A DOG OF THE AMERICANS! RESTORE VLAD THE IMPALER AND I WILL LEAD YOU TO GLORY AND CONQUER EUROPE, BUT YOU SIDE WITH MY ENEMIES New USAball AND New Malayan Republicball??? VLAD THE IMPALER BEST ROMANIAN!! Bulgarian Federationball- I REALLY HATE YOU FOR BEING A PUPPET OF THE FUCKING AMERICANS YOU DOG! I WILL CONQUER SOFIA ONE DAY, I TELL YOU! New Republic of Greeceball- WE BOTH WANT TO KILL THE- OTTOMAN TURKS, BUT WHY YOU ALLY WITH THE DAMN RUSSIANS AND CHINESE YOU DOG? YOU WANT TO DIE?! Free Yugoslavian Republicball- GODDAMN SERBIAN PIECES OF SHIT THAT LIKE RUSSIA, THE BIGGER SHIT. OH YOU SUPPORTED PALESTINE AGAINST ME HUH YOU SERBIAN CRAP? I WILL DESTROY YOU! Great Austria-Hungaryball- TOTAL BITCHES! YOU AUSTRIANS ARE PUPPETS OF THE AMERICAN ASSHOLES! SO DIE! Republic of Czechloslovakiaball- RUSSIA SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED ALL OF YOU IN THE INVASION, EVEN THOUGH RUSSIA SUCKS, YOU WILL DIE U NDER MY HANDS! New Polish Republicball- RUSSIA SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU, AND BY THE WAY, YOU ARE FAKE POLAND, A TOY MADE BY THE AMERICANS AND STORMAFA!! Scandinavian Empireball- I WILL KILL YOU COLD WINTER LOVING ASSHOLES Greater Germanyball- YOUR SAUSAGES TASTE LIKE AMERICAN DICK AND YOUR BEER TASTES LIKE PISS! AND ALSO YOU SUPPORT PALESTINE YOU MERKELREICH! DIE! Italian Unionball- YOU WILL DIE! MY ALLIES IN EUROPE WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! Category:Anti-Arabic Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Israelcube Category:Kebab remover Category:Evil Category:REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES Category:Pro-STORM Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Syrian Category:Anti-Persian Category:Anti-Armenian Category:Anti-Malay Category:Anti S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A Category:Anti-Chinese Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Anti-Russian Category:Anti-British Category:Anti-French Category:Anti-Freedom Category:Anti-Egyptian Category:Racist Category:Radical Category:Terrorist